Spontaneity
by Sakura's Pointe Shoes
Summary: Doctor Irina Spallco decides to yield to a most bothersome impulse. SPOILERS for INDY 4!


**Title: Spontaneity**

**Summary:** After seeing Indy 4, I felt Cate Blanchett's character could have been more fun. So, this is my take on Irina Spallco! Hehe, kinda random, I guess…

* * *

_Lips, tongues, teeth, sweaty skin writhing against each other as they moved together. His skin was roughened, intoxicating as it rubbed over her own, her softness countering his hardness while he bucked inside her…_

"Huh!" She exclaimed as she sat bolt upright in her mattress.

Irina Spallco raised the back of her hand to her drenched forehead, rapidly blinking as she tried to erase the haunting images of one incredibly handsome Dr. Jones from her mind.

She leaned over her mattress, mindful of how her long legs were tangled in the damp cotton sheets, as she glanced at her pocket watch that she placed beside her pillow along with her pistol. It read three o' clock in the morning.

The insects outside her tents chirped noisily, contributing to her frustration. Irina had not been able to get a good night's sleep for nearly two weeks, due to her constant attempts at tracking the delicious Dr. Jones…

_Stop it, wretched woman! Thoughts of him are getting you nowhere._

Needless to say, she was becoming dangerously infatuated with her prisoner, who was currently just a few tents away. A few tents away, sleeping soundly, hopefully naked as well.

Irina groaned at the thought of him sweaty and shirtless, lying peacefully not too far away from her.

After much deliberation, Irina came to a wicked conclusion that made the corners of her lips turn up in an alluring smile. She hurriedly got out of bed and wrapped a linen bathrobe around herself despite the Peruvian summer heat, adrenaline racing through her veins.

She had never been truly spontaneous in her life. She was the type of person who relied on acute intuition backed by an extensive wealth of information, specifically categorized neatly within her mind. She was moving on pure instinct now, she dared not stop to analyze or rationalize her decisions.

She crept outside and approached the prisoner's tent calmly. When she came to stand before the entrance flap, she dismissed the guards on night watch as if she had acquired a new toy and was now bored with it.

"What do you intend to do to him?" One of the insolent bastards dared ask her.

Irina merely narrowed her eyes at him and quickly came up with a valid excuse.

"I think I might be able to make him talk. I shall call for you when I know if I am successful. Now, get lost or I will have you shot."

The men glared but remained silent. They shuffled off, leaving her free to enter the tent at last.

It was just as warm inside as it had been outside, not that she expected it to be any different. It was dim, there was a flickering lantern set in the corner of the tent. She breathed quietly as she laid her eyes on the sleeping Dr. Jones. He was clad in his khaki attire, unfortunately, and sleeping on his back with his infernal hat covering his eyes. He snored a little, so Irina knew he was definitely asleep.

She sank to her knees in front of him, a little hesitant now that she was before him. Her fingers trembled at the notion of touching his body, she could hardly contain the flames of her arousal.

Irina started at his ankles. She gently placed her hands over his skin, feeling his muscled legs, enjoying the feel of his sinewy calves. He seemed to stir when she ran her palms lightly over his hard thighs, but he remained asleep, so she allowed herself to continue.

She wondered if he'd wake up if she touched him between his legs. Slowly, reluctantly, Irina ran the tips of her fingers along his inner thighs. She did not think he could feel her through the thick material of his pants, nevertheless she could not bring herself to stop.

Soon, her fingers inevitably wandered to the bulge in his pants. She marveled that even in sleep, his member responded to her.

So great was her focus on his crotch, that she did not realize he had woken up.

"Hey! What do you think you're-"

She immediately covered his mouth with one of her hands and silenced him with a fierce glare.

"Shut up, Jones. I promise I will make this worthwhile…for the both of us." Her tone was sultry, there was no denying that, and it struck a long-forgotten chord inside Indiana. He was completely disconcerted, besides being irritated to find his Russian captor kneeling between his legs in the middle of the night.

"Really? What if I don't want to?" He asked, defiant 'til the end.

At that, Irina had to raise an eyebrow.

"I highly doubt that you will feel that way later, darling." She murmured, leaning forward until her lips caressed the shell of his ear.

Indiana gulped, the bulge between his legs growing harder with the feel of her warm breath tickling his ear.

"I will touch you, and you will like it, Dr. Jones," Irina said before she cautiously kissed lips. They were dry, but very, very sexy, especially when he opened his mouth to her probing tongue. He still felt rather 

stiff, however, his muscles were taut with foreboding. She sought to put him at ease, so she did it in the way she knew men frequently reacted best to.

"I've been thinking about you a lot these past few nights, Indiana. I cannot sleep well. I wake up tossing and turning because every night in my dreams, I fuck you until you scream my name." Her voice was outrageously erotic, especially because of her heavy accent, and he could not help it when his member twitched traitorously.

Indiana could not bring himself to speak, only lay back on his lumpy pillow as he watched this tigress of a woman undo his belt buckle and zipper. He was undeniably hard now, his erection sprang out of the confines of his pants as soon as she removed them from his legs.

"So, you _do_ want me, Dr. Jones. I thought so." Irina remarked smugly.

"Alright, I admit that I do. "

"Good. Acceptance is a lovely thing after all, is it not?"

"I hardly see what seducing me will accomplish, especially since Harold Oxley is the one who has all the information you want." His tone was snarky, it set something in her on fire.

"He does not look like he is entirely…do-able. You, however, are." Irina stated matter-of-factly.

He couldn't formulate a response as she stroked his hard cock in a way that made him gasp involuntarily. Her blue eyes flashed with excitement as she moved her slim hand up and down his organ. He couldn't help but moan while she worked him mercilessly.

"I am so hot for you, Jones…I cannot explain it." Irina told him breathlessly.

She was delighted when he reached for her and yanked her closer to him. His fumbling hands made quick work of her bathrobe, he tossed the garment off to the side and then ran his eyes possessively over her curvaceous yet lean body. Her uniform was not very flattering, but now that she was nude, he could easily see she had a pair of delectable breasts, a voluptuous bottom and nicely formed hips, in exquisite contrast with her tiny waist.

She was very wanton in her desire, she did not seem to be shy at all about his roaming eyes.

"Touch me, now."

"With pleasure, Irina…"

She nearly whimpered when he growled her name like that.

As promised, his hands flew to her breasts and his fingers softly rubbed her nipples, causing her to bite her lower lip to hide her groan. Her back arched unconsciously while he leaned forward a bit so that he could capture one of her nipples in between his lips.

"Ah…Oh, yes-"

He looked somewhat taken aback at her words, she guessed that he did not think her capable of being so open with her emotions. It was true, she kept her guard up almost all the time, but tonight, she was sick of it and needed a release.

"Do you like that, Irina?" Indiana asked as his fingers tweaked her hard nubs.

"Mmm…yes."

The heat between her legs grew more demanding, desire compelled her to reciprocate some of his actions. Her own hands now joined the game, she ripped his shirt open and pulled it off him unceremoniously. She ran her palms over his chest and settled them on his broad shoulders. He took this as a cue to lean forward so that he could kiss, lick, and nip at her breasts.

Pangs of need shot from her chest straight down through her belly and into her core. Irina's breathing grew shallow and flighty as he continued his intoxicating ministrations.

"Stop." She commanded suddenly.

He did so questioningly, observing her eyes as they darkened with obvious lust.

"Lay back."

Indiana could now see where this was going and torturously, he complied with her order.

She raised her hips, with one hand between her legs that parted her moist folds, and then she did something that made the breath hitch in his throat. She teasingly dipped herself over his tip, not quite touching, but enough to make him jerk his pelvis upwards.

"Damn it, minx-" He moaned.

"I need you to feel the frustration I've harbored these past nights. Is it not agonizing?" She said breathily as she repeated herself another two times. By the third time, he was extremely impatient. Indiana grasped her hips and finally penetrated her with his thick cock.

"Oh, Doctor Jones!" She cried at the feel of her internal muscles stretching to accommodate his girth. He let out a guttural sound as he adjusted to the feeling of her warm, wet skin surrounding his member.

Against his will, he began to thrust, blind against the waves of his desperation. The feel of her was absolutely stunning, maybe it was the fact that he just hadn't been with a woman for quite a long time. Or maybe she was the best in bed he ever had. She certainly beat out Marion from what he remembered of their 'hey-day.'

Now she was actively moving with him- or against him, he didn't know- whatever she was doing felt incredible. Her breasts bounced above his face, just above his mouth's reach, and her hips gyrated.

uncontrollably quickly around his cock. The little keening noises she made in the back of her throat were entrancing to him.

"Tell me, Indiana, are you always this frisky?" Irina moaned into his ear.

He grinned at her shameless question and drove into her harder while simultaneously rubbing her sensitive clit, "You seem to bring out the beast in me, Irina."

Neither could talk much after that point. Coherent thought flew out the proverbial window, all instinct and energy was poured into their thrusting movements. Irina tightened her walls around him as he pulled in and out of her, she rose and fell rapidly as he pulsed upwards inside her slick heat.

Irina moaned quietly as she suddenly lifted herself up off him, eliciting a cry of protest from Indiana.

What she said next just about made him come.

"I want you to take me from behind." The way her accent changed her w's made her sound even more throaty than usual. He could not bring himself to refuse her even if Lenin himself came charging into the tent with half the Red Army in tow.

Indiana grunted his reply and scrambled up, in an instant, he was kneeling behind her as she got down on her hands and knees, preparing herself for him. His shaking hands spread her drenched folds as he took his time in entering her again. Her vaginal muscles contracted impatiently as he pressed into her opening with his swollen tip.

"Hurry up and fuck me, Jones!" She whispered viciously, half turning her head.

He glared at her despite himself.

"Damn commie…" He muttered as an aside, yet he did as he was told and sheathed his organ fully inside her.

His reward was a blatantly lustful shout that made him wonder if the whole camp knew what they were up to. He found that he didn't care, so he continued thrusting. He seemed to fill her in a completely different way, it felt deeper than ever, like he was pounding into her very uterus. It felt fucking amazing.

Irina arched her back and tossed her head, her eyes closed and face contorted by utter pleasure. One of his hands had found its way to her chest and was playing with her nipple, the other was tangled in her short, black hair. She slammed her body backwards repeatedly, with each thrust she felt herself coming closer and closer to the edge of release. That was the most delicious part, really, when she could feel the wave of her orgasm approaching.

"Oh Indy, I am sooo close-" She did not even realize she was talking.

His eyes widened at her confession, as a result he kept pumping into her. He could anticipate his own release flooding toward him, inevitably nearing as he channeled all of his power into fucking her…

"AHHH!" He growled gutturally.

The noise set her off at last. The pounding waves of mind-numbing pleasure coursed through her thin frame, shaking her as she rode out her orgasm. They slammed against each other heavily, crashing and careening out of control until they could move no longer. Irina collapsed onto her stomach and then rolled over. Her chest rose and fell rapidly, an enticing sight to a slightly giddy, post-coital Indy. He leaned forward and kissed both breasts, leaning his chin over her sternum.

"This is most absurd, Doctor Jones."

"Back to surnames, now, are we?"

She coloured mildly, a pretty pink softening the severity of her features. The Soviet woman's blunt hairdo was mussed and disorderly, he found it more becoming this way. This was what she looked like after he fucked her. He found he quite liked the way she looked after all.

"Don't forget it, it's Doctor Spallco to you." Irina leered teasingly.

He chuckled in earnest this time.

"And you're still my prisoner."

"Indeed, I am still under your control."

He threw her a boyish smirk with a look of mischief in his eyes. Before she could comprehend what he was doing, he had positioned his head between her legs where she smelled of their mixed, musky secretions.

"This agreement may just work for the both of us after all."

* * *

The end


End file.
